


Heatseeking

by milkywaywide



Series: We saw the stars when they hid from the world [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkywaywide/pseuds/milkywaywide
Summary: She wondered if the people he kissed could taste the tobacco in his mouth.





	Heatseeking

Koori-senpai always smelled like cigarettes, but not in a overpowering way, which Hairu thought of as strange considering he was quite the shameless smoker. He’d do it even in the office, and yet she could only smell the cigarettes on him when they were really close together, probably huddled over some case files, and he was too concentrated on work to be self conscious over their proximity. Then and only then she could smell them on his clothes and his hair and even on his skin, mixed with his own smell, all of which she came to think of as home.

She wondered if the people he kissed could taste the tobacco in his mouth. The tobacco and whatever he’d been drinking and what did _he_ taste like, what kind of kisser he was, how handsy he got; if he was the type of lover for whom sex was a religion, his partner the deity, peppering kisses on jaws and throats and bellies and inner thighs or if he was the domineering kind, leaving a trail of bite-marks and bruises and loud moans.

Hairu was very much not-in-love with Koori-senpai, but she was also very much _not_ -blind so she just couldn’t help but think sometimes what would it be like to have that head of his between her legs or to leave nail marks all over his back in exchange for the hickeys he’d leave on her breasts. She wondered if he'd treat her like a porcelain doll, always asking if she was okay and  _is this too much, is it going too fast?_ , or if he'd do her from behind, one hand wrapped around her neck and the other on her clit.

She was constantly changing her mind about what he would be like in bed, yet she could all but see him afterwards, tangled in the sheets, annoyingly straight hair nice and neat despite the sex, lighting a cigarette, maybe offering her one even though he knows she doesn’t smoke, taking long, languid drags then slowly breathing out the smoke, all bedroom eyes and—

“Did you hear what I said, Hairu?”

“Sorry, Koori-senpai. I got… distracted.”

“Typical. Well, I was out buying cigarettes and brought you this.”

“Ooh, thanks, Koori-senpai! Chocolate Pocky is my favorite!”

“Yeah, I know.”

So distracted in fact, Hairu almost asked out loud if he’d play the game with her.

**Author's Note:**

> The pocky game, that is! Hairu may be canonically in love with Arima but she lowkey has the hots for Ui. The title is from a song named Blond-o-Sonic Shimmer Trap and the pocky is a nod to this really great illustration from volume 4 of :re. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
